This invention relates to a wheel carrier for a motor vehicle and, in particular, to a wheel carrier for mounting a spare wheel on the rear door panel of a motor vehicle.
It is well known to provide a carrier for mounting a spare wheel on the rear door of a motor vehicle comprising of a support means for supporting the spare wheel, a means for attaching the support means to the motor vehicle and a further means for attaching the spare wheel to the support means.
It is further known to provide a stop lamp or similar indicator mounted in a high position on the rear of a motor vehicle to indicate the application of the brakes of the motor vehicle.